


The Supply Closet

by SinQueen69



Series: The Slutty Officer [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Police Officer Derek Hale, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek is starting to realize that his new position at work is the best thing that has happened to him.





	The Supply Closet

“Hale, come with me,” Jordan Parrish stated as he walked up to Derek’s desk a few weeks after that night in the Sheriff’s office. Derek looked up at the Deputy while blinking slowly and took in the cocky smile on Jordan’s lips and the way his thumbs were hooked into his belt loops and his hips jutting out. 

“Yes Deputy,” Derek rose from his desk and followed Jordan towards the supply closet. Derek felt his heart pounding in his chest, he had been honestly expecting this a lot sooner but the others who had been witness to Stiles fucking him that night had been nothing but kind to him and no one had touched him. 

“What can I help you with Deputy?” Derek asked as he took in the supply closet that held paper and an outdated copier. 

“You can help me with this,” Jordan’s voice was low and husky as he pressed himself against Derek’s back, grinding a bulge against Derek’s uniform-clad ass. 

“Oh,” Derek let out a breath as his cock twitched in his jockstrap. 

“Only if you want to, the boss had us back off for a few weeks to let you get settled and recover from your first day. He made it clear that if you say stop then it all stops, but we both know you want this, I saw as much when boss fucked you that first day.” Jordan’s breath was hot against Derek’s ear and Derek had to grip the copier in front of him as the Deputy began to rub and tease at his crotch as well. 

“I, yes, I want this.” The words tumbled out of Derek’s mouth and he felt Jordan smile against his neck. 

“Of course you do, we all know what a slut you are.” Jordan chuckled as he quickly undid Derek’s pants and Derek felt his cheeks burn briefly before it turned into a burn of arousal when Jordan easily bent him over the copier in front of him

“I think you were hoping for one of us to corner you, otherwise why would you get yourself so damn wet?” Jordan commented as he easily pushed two of his fingers into Derek’s wet hole, the lewd squelching noise sounding out in the small room. Derek moaned lowly as he buried his face in his crossed arms as he spread his legs as wide as he could with his uniform pants tight around his thighs. 

“You must play with yourself every day to be this loose and ready to take cock, tell me slut, do you?” Jordan withdrew his fingers and unzipped his pants, quickly using a small packet of lube he had in his pant’s pockets to slick up his aching cock as he spoke. 

“Y-Yeah I do it every morning, I love it,” Derek muttered out embarrassed at the admittance.

“I’m impressed,” Jordan placed the fat head of his cock against Derek’s pucker, licking his lips at the sight of his cock resting between Derek’s plump ass cheeks. Jordan couldn’t resist the urge to get his hands on them and so he groped them between his fingers before tugging them wide apart. Derek whined a bit at the rough treatment before his mind went blank and a moan was drawn out of him as Jordan’s cock slowly slipped into him, opening him up inch by inch. 

“Yeah, fuck you like that don’t you slut?” Jordan grunted as he began to shallowly thrust into Derek, unable to keep his cock out of the tight, hot channel of Derek’s hole. 

“It’s so good,” Derek whined as he began to push back against Jordan, unable to stop himself from doing what he could to have Jordan’s cock back inside of him, filling him and making him see stars each time the Deputy’s cock brushed over his prostate. 

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” A new voice rang out and Derek’s head snapped to the side, cheeks burning and his cock jumping from its place hidden inside of the pouch of his jockstrap. The officer was one of the ones from that night with the Sheriff and was looking at them with obvious lust in his eyes. 

“Not at all Blake, I think the slut has one more hole you can fill,” Jordan said casually as he pulled out of Derek’s hole, chuckling at the sight of it gaping slightly and how Derek made a displeased noise as he clenched around nothing. 

“What do you say, Hale? Want me to fill you too?” Blake asked as he entered the closet, actually locking it behind him, unlike Jordan. 

“Yes,” Derek breathed out before moaning when Jordan snapped the straps of his jock. 

“Hands and knees then,” Jordan said as he gripped the base of his erect cock while Blake worked his uniform pants down just enough for his cock to spring free. Derek fell to his knees and pitched forward onto his hands, swallowing down a whimper when Blake pushed his cock into Derek’s mouth at the same time Jordan slipped back into him from behind. 

Derek’s eyes rolled up into his head at the sudden and wonderful sensation of being filled at both ends, something he didn’t even realize he wanted so badly until this very moment. Derek relaxed his jaw and breathed through his nose when he remembered to breathe. Derek allowed Blake to fuck his mouth, as he wanted to while Jordan’s balls smacked against Derek’s ass with each snap of his hips. 

Derek couldn’t help but reach down between his thighs and grind his palm against his erection, feeling how wet the fabric was from his pre-cum. Derek moaned around Blake’s cock as he gagged every so often when the other Officer’s cock went a bit too far back into his throat. 

“Fuck!” Blake groaned as he gripped Derek’s hair, holding Derek in place as he sheathed his cock inside of Derek’s mouth. Derek gagged and moaned as he felt Blake’s cock twitch and then bitter come flooded his mouth, Derek swallowed on reflex not wanting to choke and he found he didn’t mind the taste and the warmth of it. 

“Goddamn,” Jordan panted as he held Derek’s hips tightly as he released his rush of cum into Derek’s clenching hole. Derek rubbed at his crotch desperately for his orgasm and shuddered and moaned when Blake’s flaccid cock slipped from his mouth as his cock spurted outcome from its place tapped inside of his jockstrap. 

“You were so damn good Hale,” Jordan praised as he pulled out of Derek’s cum dripping hole before he joined Blake in adjusting their uniforms. 

“Yeah, thanks, it was good.” Derek nodded as he clenched up as he rose up to his knees to stop Jordan’s come from slipping out of him. 

“Thanks, Hale, see you around,” Blake nodded before leaving and Jordan knelt to help Derek right his pants. 

“Any time you want that feeling back give me or boss a call, the same thing if anyone mistreats you or does anything you don’t want,” Jordan said softly as he helped Derek to his feet. 

“Thanks,” Derek said truthfully and Jordan patted Derek’s ass playfully. Jordan left first and Derek waited a little bit more before heading back to his desk, unable to hide his limp. Derek looked up and locked eyes with Stiles from where Stiles was sitting in his office. Stiles’ lips turned up into a knowing smile and winked at Derek before Derek sat down at his desk with his smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
